


Outcome

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [48]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, pre-Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Pidge is wondering what the outcome will be for all of them when they return to earth





	Outcome

Lance walked around his room, on the castle. Everything has changed since the first time they set out. All of them riding Blue to the castle, meeting Allura and Coran. Fighting and defeating both Zarkan and Lotor. Everything was different, everything had changed and at this moment Lance was unsure about if or anything was going to turn out right before they get back to earth, but here they are finally on the journey back home.   
Back to the place where it was all started.

“Lance?” Pidge called from outside his door.

“Yeah?” Lance responded opening his door and coming out to meet her.

“We need to go to the bridge,” Pidge said, as she would not lift her head to meet his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked. 

Pidge shook her head, “Earth, the Galra has taken over our home.” Pidge looked up at him with tears filling her eyes. Lance stared at her awestruck before pulling Pidge into his arms.

“It’s going to be okay,” Lance said, but even he was unsure of what the outcome would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N
> 
> You can also here my shouting about fanfiction on twitter as kiddi_luna


End file.
